Characters
This is a list of characters in all three series, organized by their families. The Cahill Family The Cahill Family were the first Cahills. They have all died, as it was founded in the 1500's. * Madeleine "the Matriarch" Cahill * Gideon Cahill * Olivia Cahill * Luke Cahill * Thomas Cahill * Katherine Cahill * Jane Cahill * Madeleine Cahill The Trent Family The Trent Family are Amy's and Dan's family. They are called the Trent Family on this wiki so they aren't confused with the first Cahills. * James Cahill * Edith Cahill * Grace Cahill * Beatrice Cahill * Fiske Cahill * Hope Cahill * Arthur Trent * Shep Trent * Dan Cahill * Amy Cahill * Saladin The Holt Family * Eisenhower Holt * Mary-Todd Holt * Hamilton Holt * Madison Holt * Reagan Holt * Buchanan Holt * Arnold The Kabra Family *Vikram Kabra *Isabel Kabra *Ian Kabra *Natalie Kabra *Pranav Kabra *Rupert Davenport's father *Rupert Davenport's mother *Albert Davenport *Rupert Davenport The Oh Family * Bae Oh * Gordon Oh * Alistair Oh * Lin Oh * Hae-In Oh The Spasky Family * Irina Spasky * Nikolai Spasky * Nikilovana Spasky The Starling Family * Ned Starling * Ted Starling * Sinead Starling (formerly Vesper Three) * Denise Starling The Wizard Family * Cora Wizard * Broderick T. Wizard * Jonah Wizard * Leila Wizard * Phoenix Wizard The Pierce Family *J. Rutherford Pierce *Debi Ann Pierce *Cara Pierce *Galt Pierce The Gomez Family * Nellie Gomez * Nellie Gomez's mother * Pedro Gomez Famous and Historic Cahills Please see the main article: Famous and Historic Cahills. Lucian *Tsarevich Alexei Nikolaevich aka Alexei Romanov *Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna aka Anastastia Romanov * Benjamin Franklin *Catherine II of Russia * Gustave Eiffel *Isaac Newton * Napoleon Bonaparte * Nicholas Lawes * Susan B. Anthony * Theodore Roosevelt * Winston Churchill * KGB * Tsar Nicholas II Ekaterina *Thomas Edison *Marie Curie *Abraham Lincoln *Galileo Galilei *Bill Gates *Howard Carter *John Flamsteed *Albert Einstein *Nikola Tesla *George Herbert *Elias Howe *Robert Fulton *Eli Whitney, Jr. *Thomas Edward Lawrence *Robert Cahill Henderson *Rolf-Dieter Heuer (CERN CEO) Janus *Thomas Jefferson *Nannerl Mozart *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *Pablo Picasso *Dr. Seuss *Vincent Van Gogh *Bob Marley *Maria Anna Mozart *Thomas Jefferson *Pablo Picasso *Emily Dickinson *Ludwig Van Beethoven *Percy Shelley *Claude Monet *Pierre-Auguste Renoir *Isadora Duncan *Jane Austen *Alfred Hitchcock *Damien Hurst *Giorgio Armani *Mark Twain *Harry Houdini *Walt Disney *Raoul Lufbery *Steven Spielberg *John Keats *Lord Byron *Ustad Ahmad Lahauri *Mary Shelley *Josephine Baker *Okita Sōji *Ludwig Friedrich Wilhelm *Shirley Temple Tomas *Toyotomi Hideyoshi *David Livingstone *Shaka Zulu *George Mallory *Annie Oakley *Simón Bolívar *Pele *Annie Oakley *Neil Armstrong *Babe Ruth *Philip II of Spain *Jean-Baptiste Tavernier *Henry Hudson *Herbert Hoover *Edmund Hillary *Roald Amundsen *Lakshmi Mittal *Michael Phelps *John F. Kennedy *Gertrude Ederle *Tiger Woods *Wayne Gretzky *David Beckham *Manny Pacquiao *Shaquille O'Neal *George Mallory *Sir John Franklin *James Cook *Lisa Leslie *Michael Jordan Madrigals *Mother Teresa *Amelia Earhart *Deng Xiaoping *Brothers Grimm *Anne Bonny Other Characters * William McIntyre * Nataliya Ruslanova Radova * Pony * Sammy Mourad * Jake Rosenbloom * Evan Tolliver Minor Characters * Cousin Ingrid * Uncle José * Theo Cotter * Lester Dixon * LaCher Siffright * Kurt * Sadik Guardians *Atticus Rosenbloom *Astrid Rosenbloom *Jane Sperling Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Non-Cahill Characters Category:Lucian Category:Janus Category:Tomas Category:Madrigal Category:Ekaterina Category:Characters Category:Branch Leaders Category:Major Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Vespers Category:Guardians